


Celebrations

by BlackHunter666



Series: Many Lives, One Global Fight [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Big Weddings, Children, Family, Finally Married, Gen, Love, Wedding Bells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come and share in the perfect moments that didn't quite fit into the main story line. Listen to the heartfelt vows and enjoy these declarations of love that has never waned despite all the years that have passed for the families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

Gazing out the window of his private apartment, Mario honestly couldn't believe that Emily had pulled this off. Of course he knew about the whispers and rumours, some of those who disagreed with him were quite vocal in their belief that Emily wasn't good enough for him. To them, she was an American nobody, unworthy of standing at the shoulder of a true blood Auditore. Dozens of men and women had come to speak with him, offering ladies that they thought were more worthy to stand by his side but they were all flaky and false, batting stupidly long eyelashes at him and leaving his office reeking of way too much perfume. Every time they came, Mario would once again be forced to defend his choice and state quite clearly that he was going to marry Emilia Hunter and no one else.  
  
Rising to the challenge as only Emily could, she came up with a daring plan that would silence the disputers permanently. Mario hadn't dared to argue, he was curious to see what she would come up with now that both their reputations were on the line. As the wedding plans were revealed, the objectors started to fall quiet, stunned by what was coming together to celebrate this long awaited union of class and culture.  
  
So here they were, April of 2012, their wedding set for the 17th and Mario still couldn't believe where he was. He'd been given a small apartment within the Papal compound, not too far from St Peter's Basilica and left to consider his last day as a single man. As far as he knew, no one had ever managed to lock down the entire basilica for a day, allowing the constant stream of tourist's access to the rest of Vatican City but the grand church was only for those who were lucky enough to hold one of the gilded invitations that had been sent out.  
  
Turning away from the window when someone knocked softly, Mario forced his shoulders to drop as he called for his guest to enter. He was expecting another of his friends to stick their head in and see how he was holding up before the wedding. Instead, it was Giovanni but he wasn't alone. He was followed into the simple apartment by none other than the Pope.  
  
Doing a mental check that he was dressed appropriately for such an important guest, Mario realised that it wasn't and quickly reached for his family cloak, flicking it around his shoulders to cover his informal clothes. Stepping forward, he went to his left knee smoothly, bowing his head in respect as he frantically tried to remember the teachings his mother had insisted upon.  
'Most Holy Father, I was not expecting you.' Mario offered, lifting his gaze slowly and hoping he was right about all of this. 'Please, forgive my clothes. I would have changed had I known you were coming here.'  
  
Reaching out, he lightly clasped the offered right hand and pressed a kiss to the ring, doing everything he could to avoid any insults to the Pope this close to the long awaited wedding. One insult now could destroy all of Emily's careful planning for their special day.  
'There is no need to be so formal, Mario.' he replied, stepping back and allowing Mario to rise. 'I am a brother to you.'  
'I do not understand, Your Holiness.' Mario queried, treading carefully to avoid any problems.  
'Nothing is true, everything is permitted.' he smiled, slipping off the equally heavy ring on his left hand to reveal a faded tattoo ring encircling his finger.  
'Safety and peace, Francis.' Mario chuckled, revealing his much brighter tattoo and glancing towards Giovanni. 'A little warning still would have been nice, fratello.'  
'I tried; you weren't answering your phone.' Giovanni shrugged, approaching the pair and bowing respectfully. 'Though I think I can see why.'  
'I got sick of texts from the groomsmen about tomorrow. You're meant to be handling all of that.' Mario replied, unconcerned about the deconstructed phone on the table. 'Mi dispiace, please have a seat brother.'  
'Relax Mario, come and sit. Let your brother handle the final preparations, I can tell you need another voice of calm in your ear.' Francis guided, heading for the couch and settling quickly.  
  
Shedding his cloak again and tossing it over a chair, Mario settled beside Francis and leant back into the soft cushions, eyes closing for a few moments. After all the stress and fussing about the wedding, it was nice to just sit in the calming presence of the Pope and relax. There was something calming about the older man, something Mario couldn't quite identify but he liked it.  
'There is something I have been curious about. I have heard whispers that you are not who you claim to be, Mario Auditore XV.' Francis remarked, watching Mario closely. 'Is it true that you are the same man as led Monteriggioni through so many conflicts during the renaissance?'  
'It's clear, I already checked.' Giovanni added, poking his head out of the small kitchen. 'Can I offer you anything to drink?'  
'Coffee would be much appreciated.' Francis nodded, gaze flicking to Giovanni for a moment.  
'Si, I am Mario Auditore I as well as XV. I would ask how you know but given your age and position, I can guess how you found out about our double lives.' Mario sighed, wary of saying too much on the topic.  
'Very few members of the modern Auditore family only have one timeline to consider. My two youngest children know nothing of the family secret and only Mario's eldest two know anything of it but their memories are very faded.' Giovanni remarked, emerging from the kitchen with a tray laden with coffee supplies. 'Don't give me that look, fratello. Francis already knew the truth, he was just testing you. He's got access to the highest levels of Assassin secure files.'  
'I merely wished to be certain that Emilia Hunter is the same Emilia that you were historically wedded to.' Francis explained, accepting his coffee with a smile.  
'Si, she is the same woman too. She has made two time jumps, as you are aware. This will technically be our third wedding, but we don't consider the other two to count anymore. One was back in 1491 and the other was a little civil service in the backyard just to silence the American Councils.' Mario admitted, slowly warming to the older man and figuring that if Emily felt safe trusting him then it was okay.  
'No one will question anything that happens tomorrow. There were quite a few negotiations but everything is in order.' Francis soothed, sipping his coffee and keeping one eye on Mario.  
  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
  
Standing on the balcony of her luxury hotel suite, Emily gazed out towards the Vatican and sighed softly, feeling the empty space where Mario usually stood. She'd expected this to hurt a little, for so long they had been side-by-side, linked even when apart but on a mutual oath they had sealed off their web link and gone their separate ways after one last soft kiss outside the Vatican. Walking away had just about killed Emily but Bart and Maria had been there for her, promising that the loneliness would be worth it tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow would be a grand day, a celebration of their promises already twice made but not considered of real consequence or completely forgotten. So Emily had gone over the top to ensure that this time it would be spoken of for many years to come. This was to be the wedding of the decade, the rich and famous had all been scrabbling for invites but the list was kept fairly small and focused on making political friends, disregarding the dozens of attempts by celebrities to get their greasy hands on invites. They didn't care about the special occasion; they just wanted the prestige of being invited to such a glamorous event.  
  
They couldn't have picked a better time of year to be wed, it was mid spring and the weather was perfect for an elegant wedding. There were a few questions about Emily's pregnancy causing issues but they had agreed that the longer they waited, the greater the chance of Mario really losing his temper with those who kept bringing him suitors. So they agreed on an April wedding date and she'd gone from there, negotiating for what she wanted to make this a perfect day for them. The fact that they had brothers in the Vatican helped with their negotiations, but there were some things that Mario and Emily simply had to live with.  
  
To get their personalised vows through, they'd agreed to whatever music the organist wished to play throughout the ceremony. Keeping the tourists out came after agreeing to give a large donation to a charity of Papal choice. Back and forth between them but finally the venue was secure and they had all the pieces falling into place to create the most spectacular wedding. They even got away with their special plan for the rings, something that was certain to get people talking about this special day and keep them talking for years to come.  
  
Of course, there were other reasons to rush their wedding through. As it was, there were concerns that Emily's obvious pregnancy would cause issues but once the Pope had been informed of their previous private wedding in America, he let it go and said nothing more of it. Even when Emily mentioned that her eldest sons would be there to help carry her train, the decision was graciously accepted and the children welcomed to participate.  
  
Turning her head when she heard Bartolomeo once again complaining about his outfit and Maria once again trying to reassure him that his outfit would not look out of place among all the others, Emily chuckled and headed back inside to deal with the situation before it got out of hand. This was just another aspect of the wedding to handle; she'd been dealing with the disputes ever since this idea was put out for the wedding and agreed upon.  
'What's wrong this time, Bart? I thought we'd already sorted your outfit and made sure everything was ready for tomorrow.' she grinned, padding over to his bedroom door and peering inside.  
  
Most of his outfit was hanging up in readiness; everything pressed and polished for the big day. He was anxious about the big day and his tiny role in it; he'd been worried about it ever since Emily asked him to walk her down the aisle.  
'He's still fussing about the collar.' Maria sighed, rubbing at her temples as she left the room and let Emily deal with the issue.  
'I do like this neckerchief, Emilia, but it's not really…I don't know.' Bart nodded, looking at the folded and embroidered green cloth in his hands. 'It doesn't feel right somehow.'  
'You do look nice wearing it, Bart. I think it matches your tunic nicely.' Emily replied, sitting beside him and reaching out to take the soft cloth. 'But if you would rather wear your ruffle collar, I don't mind. I just thought you'd want to match in with everyone else.'  
'You're trying to guilt me into wearing this, aren't you?' Bart asked, hanging his head and looking away from the cloth in Emily's hands.  
'No, of course not. If you're sure you don't want to wear this, its fine. But perhaps we can come to some sort of a compromise.' Emily suggested, tracing her thumbs over the embroidery done to match his tunic.  
'What sort of compromise?' Bart shrugged, turning back to her. 'I can't explain it; I just don't like how it feels.'  
'Mario was the same when he first abandoned the ruffles, but honestly, you both look better without it. Who knows, you might even start a new trend with this.' Emily chuckled, shifting back on the bed. 'Go on, I know you have it secreted in here somewhere.'  
  
Bart at least had the grace to flush faintly as he stood and moved to his wardrobe, reaching up to grab a box from the top shelf. Returning to Emily, he knelt in front of her and held it out, slipping the lid off and waiting for her decision. As much as she hated these stupid neck ruffles, along with many of the frills and extravagances of renaissance dress, she could understand why the older Assassins chose to cling to these memories of a different life. During her time in the past, she had often longed for the comfort and familiarity of her home and remembered fashions so it made perfect sense to her that her friends from another time wanted to hold onto their memories.  
  
With so many things to finalise and prepare for, Bart felt a little guilty for not just putting up with the discomfort like the others. Emily had enough to do without this but he wanted tomorrow to be perfect for her and honestly doubted if he could stand the discomfort throughout the ceremony. And then there was the little fact he'd been tapped to make a speech at the reception. He wasn't much good with words, he'd always been an action driven man. He could only hope that his few heartfelt words could make Emily and Mario smile.  
'Personally, I'll be glad when all of this is behind us and we can get back to our normal lives…at least for a few months.' Emily sighed, using her remaining web links to ask Libby to bring in the sewing kit.  
'Five weddings, no doubt we'll all be tired of hearing the bells by the end of this.' Bart agreed, thankful that he'd only been asked to be part of one wedding.  
'I feel sorry for Veronique; she's got a part in all five weddings.' Libby chuckled, setting the sewing kit down on the bed and opening it up. 'Dare I ask what's going on in here?'  
'Yet another last minute wardrobe adjustment. I swear, if Ezio starts griping about the cut of his cape or tunic again, he's going to need a lot more than foundation powder to hide the bruises.' Emily replied, picking out the right colour thread and carefully stitching the neckerchief to the ruffles so it sat properly.  
'I dread to think what he'll be like when it comes time for him to say those two little words. He fusses worse than any bride.' Libby grinned, relaxing against the bed and waiting for Emily to finish up. 'We might need to do a minor adjustment on Rosa's dress too, it's a little saggy across the bodice and we don't want any accidents.'  
'It never rains but it pours.' Emily uttered, checking her knots were neat and didn't detract from the beauty of the embroidered design. 'Alright, try that and see how it feels.'  
  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
  
Leading the procession along the Via Della Conciliazione, dressed in a simplified version of the renaissance styled tunic, breeches and long boots that the rest of the bridal party was wearing, Petruccio held his head high and controlled Destino with his left hand only. On his right arm, sharp eyes watching the crowds lining the street, Cristina showed no signs of stress or fright, she was perfectly content to rest and wait for her show moment. Personally, Petruccio doubted the wedding bands could be in a safer place than hanging on a dark purple ribbon around Cristina's stately neck. For the first time, he was openly declaring his place within the Auditore family, his purple tunic and black cape with the Auditore crest made it impossible to deny he was one of them. Combined with his dark blue breeches and brown boots, he looked good and was certainly catching the attention of the ladies.  
  
Looking every inch the Lord and Protector of Monteriggioni that he was meant to be, Mario carried himself with pride and dignity, even if he thought he looked a bit ridiculous. His main complaint was his hair, he'd wanted to keep it loose and relaxed but he'd been outvoted and had been forced to submit to some woman fussing over the state of his hair as she weaved it into an intricate web of braids and twists all the way back until it was level with his earlobes. The rest she left alone, tying it back neatly with his favourite ribbon and making sure it looked perfect.  
  
At least his outfit felt comfortable and familiar; knee high brown boots polished to a high shine and embossed with the Auditore crest, pale grey breeches that hugged every hard earned muscle, pristine white shirt with a sweep to the cuffs and a wide collar, exposing war roughened hands and complementing the dark purple of his mid-thigh length tunic. His heavy belt was richly decorated with semi-precious stones and flowing lines of silver and gold wire, drawing the eye to the sword hanging at his left hip. Secured at his throat with the antique sapphire and ruby broach Emily had given him centuries ago, a long black cloak rested on his shoulders and draped smoothly over the back of his horse, the Auditore crest standing out in dazzling red and gold. Finishing off his look, he wore the family pectoral eagle, glistening gold wings spread across his chest and his updated family ring sparkled in the sunlight, the tiny diamonds and other stones reaffirming his wealth.  
  
Behind him, mounted on his Argento and making sure to keep his distance behind Mario and D'oro, Giovanni knew he lacked the imposing appearance of his elder brother but that didn't matter. This was Mario's special day and Giovanni was happy to slot in behind him, his knee-length purple tunic partly covered by the soft black jacket he'd picked to wear, proudly declaring his place as the younger Auditore brother with a slightly smaller and less intricate copy of the family crest on his back. Dark grey breeches and long brown boots finished his ensemble, along with a simpler family ring and a smaller, silver pectoral eagle sparkling in the sun. His hair was simply done, pulled back low and bound with the matching ribbon to further their connection.  
  
Next in line, Ezio knew he looked impressive in his shining black boots, brown breeches and flowing white shirt under a richly brocaded purple jerkin. Over his left shoulder he wore a short black cloak much like Petruccio's, the Auditore crest on it smaller than the one worn by his father but larger than that of his younger brother. Spotting that, several women in the crowd started calling out to him but Ezio ignored them, keeping his eyes on his father as they continued towards the basilica and the grand celebration.  
  
Behind them came the other five groomsmen, riding two abreast up the street in similar outfits. All five of them were wearing long black boots, blue-grey breeches and white shirts under dark green tunics. With an odd number, they formed their own little circle and followed along; Antonio at the front with Shane and Kadar on his flanks then Malik and Gilberto bringing up the rear. Their positions were carefully picked, Antonio was in the front because of his close ties with Mario, Kadar and Shane were next for their courtships of Claudia and Elizabetta while Malik and Gilberto accepted that they would never be a central part of the Auditore family.  
  
Continuing up the crowded street, Petruccio led the procession into the crowded St Peter's Square and followed the curving path up to the doors of the basilica, smiling at the Swiss Guards standing to attention along the barricades keeping the crowds back. Stretching out her wings a little, Cristina called in triumph and lifted her head, the air filling with the sound of fluttering wings as dozens of eagles of every species soared into the air and spiralled around before coming down to land on the frames that had been set up in front of the basilica. They would stay and guard the doors, protecting their partners inside and keeping a sharp watch for trouble. No one would get past once the doors were closed, not unless they wanted to face the wrath of so many fierce birds and the people who cared for them so much.  
  
Chuckling softly as he followed the path around towards the basilica doors, Mario settled D'oro with a soft word and coaxed him up the ramp to the doors and the knot of waiting local Assassins. Dismounting smoothly, he adjusted his cloak and patted D'oro firmly before stepping back and allowing one of the local men to guide his horse away. Crushing down on his nerves, he waited patiently for Giovanni to arrive and dismount before the turned and entered the basilica, boots clicking softly against the ornately tiled floor as they strode up the aisle.  
'You all ready for this, Petruccio?' Giovanni asked, turning and looking up to the platform where Petruccio was stationed, ready for his small but amazing part in this.  
'Si, babbo. Do we have time for a couple of practise flights; this is a new experience for Cristina?' Petruccio nodded, leaning on the railing and stroking the patiently waiting bird beside him.  
'Yeah, we've got time. The guests should start arriving in twenty minutes and Emilia should be about twenty behind them. That said; we don't want to spoil the surprise by having Cristina in sight once the guests arrive.' Giovanni grinned, checking his watch quickly. 'I just hope everything else runs this smoothly.'  
'Don't say that, you'll curse us.' Mario growled, glaring at his brother for a moment.  
'Relax zio, we've planned for every possible problem and prepared accordingly.' Ezio chuckled, brushing his cape back to reveal the Desert Eagle on his hip. 'Today will go to plan; there is no way the Global Brotherhood will stand for anyone interfering with this union.'  
'Just once I'd like to do something that isn't Assassin related or a noble burden.' Mario groused; turning and continuing through the magnificent church.  
  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
  
Turning the first magnificent carriage up the Via Della Conciliazione, Rufus straightened his back and clicked his tongue at the six white mares pulling the carriage, scanning the crowds for threats from his perch on the sleek black covered carriage. The horses looked splendid in their shining black tack, gold and purple plumes between their ears as they walked along the street, unfazed by the cheering crowd.  
  
Straight backed, red coat almost shining against his white shirt and breeches and polished black long boots, Rufus had no doubt that a few women in the crowd were eyeing him off as a potential husband but he paid them no attention. He had a job to do and would not allow anything to happen to the six women he was charged with protecting and delivering safely to the wedding. Standing on the back of the carriage, Aloysius was wearing exactly the same outfit, ready to jump down and help the ladies out once they were in position outside the basilica.  
  
Settled comfortably on the wide padded seats, the six bridesmaids looked beautiful in their renaissance styled gowns, four wearing dark green to match the groomsmen while Libby and Claudia wore the family purple, marking them as something special among the women. Hair done up in elegant curls and secured with golden clasps, each wearing understated gold necklaces and simple pearl earrings, they were the very image of elegant ladies of the time, heading to meet with their men in the solitude of the church. The high necklines and long sleeves were mostly to fit with the historical feeling of the wedding but they also served to meet the strict guidelines for appropriate dress within St Peter's.  
  
Clamping down on his nerves, knowing that all eyes would be on him now, Leonardo made a subtle adjustment to his spotless white leather gloves and followed behind Rufus with the stunning Auditore carriage. Shimmering purple and gold, the family crest on both sides and mounted on the roof, there was no getting away from the prestige of the family if they could afford such a thing. Dressed to match the other men assigned to carriage duty, he sat straight and tall, hair pulled back with a bright blue ribbon that matched his eyes. On the back, feeling the strain of his position but refusing to show it, Niccolò kept his feet together and clutched at the gilt railing, refusing to look the fool on such an important day.  
  
Train gathered up neatly behind her calves and her eldest sons seated to either side, Emily watched the crowds outside and tried to force her hands to stop shaking. All the things she had done in her life, including two previous weddings to Mario, and today her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Draped in white and the family purple, diamonds sparkling in her ears and at her throat, she knew she looked the part of a regal bride but had no doubts some would complain of her worth.  
  
Seated beside their mother, Vanni and Renzo looked absolutely adorable in their smaller versions of Ezio's attire, hair slicked back and woven into nine strand braids and black capes declaring them as sons of the Auditore. Unlike Ezio, they wore their capes from both shoulders like Mario wore his daily wear cape, the small crests still clearly visible as they walked behind their mother. Of course there would be screaming about the presence of the children but Mario had agreed that the children should not be hidden for convenience and they had all the documentation to prove that they were married before they started to produce children. Today was merely a formality, silencing all critics at last.  
  
Seated across from Emily and her sons, Maria toyed with the engraved locket at her throat and sighed, extremely grateful that her own formal wedding would not be anything like this. Wearing a gown very much like the bridesmaids, she came across as a truly elegant lady, the cream coloured embroidery creating a wave of flowers and vines across her purple dress. At first she had debated wearing the Auditore colour but accepted the colour when Giovanni explained that their third wedding was a mere formality to end the debates about their love and their family.  
  
Trotting along beside the carriage, mounted on a solidly built black warhorse, Bartolomeo kept one hand on his sword and watched the crowd closely, making it blatantly clear that he would not stand for anyone causing trouble for Emily today. He heard quite a few comments about his masculinity and eligibility but paid them no mind. He had no intentions of taking a third wife, two buried wives was enough, he would not get another women involved in his tough life. Someone made a particularly crude comment about him, relating his shoe size to his abilities in bed and he felt his cheeks burn, unable to believe that a strange woman would just out and say that.  
  
Shaking it off and refusing to dwell on such things, he turned his attention back to the carriage and flashed Emily a smile, reassuring her that everything was okay. Returning the smile, Emily nodded slowly and settled back, getting back to her conversation with Maria. Reassured by her easy grace, Bart settled again and tuned the crowd out. Their uneducated words didn't matter, only the happiness of Emily and Mario mattered today.  
  
Continuing the green theme of many of the men involved in the wedding party, pairing it with darker grey breeches and his usual brown boots polished to a high shine, he felt much more comfortable with his old ruffled collar snug around his throat, the hand made neckerchief sewn to it neatly and draped down his back just a little. Even his leather armour had been polished, highlighting his solid physique and warning people that it was a bad idea to mess with him or those around him.  
  
Jumping down once Rufus had pulled the first carriage to a stop outside the grand basilica, Aloysius straightened his tunic and opened the door, extending his right hand and smiling softly as Rosa took it lightly. Helping her down with a neat bow, he turned back to help Teodora down as Altair whisked Rosa into the church safely. The crescendo was building, the music becoming clearer and surely inside Mario was really starting to sweat as he waited for the big reveal of his beloved Emilia. The timing had been organised so that those helping out could be part of the wedding as well, tormenting Mario with the constant waiting but the end result would surely be worth it.  
  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
  
Resisting the urge to fidget like a child, Mario glanced at Giovanni and clenched his hands in front of him, his anxiety growing as the music swelled around them. Emily should have at least started her grand entrance by now, he had gotten the signal Aloysius and the others from the carriages were in their seats and everyone else was in place.  
'Calm down, fratello. She'll be here; they're probably just arranging her train or something.' Giovanni whispered, trying his hardest to calm Mario before he did something stupid.  
'We'll see who is calm when you're waiting for Maria to make her entrance.' Mario uttered, gaze flicking to Francis for a moment.  
  
Finally, as Giovanni was starting to wonder if he would have to do something dramatic to keep Mario from taking off to find his bride, the whispers and gasps started up, barely audible under the music. Only one thing could cause such reactions, Emily had to be making her approach. Nudging Mario sharply to keep him from turning around, Giovanni bowed his head and smiled softly as Mario numbly followed him, reaching for any distraction to keep him from turning to look at Emily in her wedding dress as she approached.  
  
Gliding up the nave, right hand resting on Bart's left arm, Emily smiled warmly and kept her slow pace, letting people admire her outfit, ignoring the whispers and fighting down her urge to hurry this part up. Her dress was perfect for her maternal figure, supporting her baby bump without making it obvious. Her arms were covered in the finest purple silk, little highlights of silver catching the light and drawing the eye up to the lace and satin bodice. The purple continued across her chest and down her back, combining feminine grace and her new title as an Auditore in one stunning image.  
  
Dropping smoothly from her hips, the satin and lace just brushed the floor in the front and spilled out into a short train in the back. A second, longer train was attached at her waist, draping to the floor and spreading out behind her, twelve feet in length. Vanni and Renzo had practised with the train and knew just how slow to walk to keep the length off the floor, the cloth light as the air in their hands.  
  
Capping off her outfit she wore a golden eagle on her head, articulated wings draped over her hair and solid tail helping to hold her veil down as the finely detailed head watched over her with brilliant ruby eyes. With every motion of her head, the individual feathers in the wings fluttered and sparkled, each one decorated with tiny jewels in all the colours of the rainbow. The Assassins in the congregation would understand the significance; the others would see the value and come to understand the power of the Auditore family.  
  
Circling the Grand Altar at the heart of the basilica and lining up on the kneeling men in front of the Pope, Emily swallowed and glanced up at Bart for reassurance, relaxing a little more when he gave her a comforting smile and stroked over her knuckles lightly. This wouldn't change their friendship, they would still be close and he would always be there to offer his opinion on whatever was bothering her.  
  
Shifting his position a little, Francis slipped a small mirror from his sleeve and held it securely in his hand, twisting it a little to catch Emily in the small frame and allow Mario to see the beauty coming up behind him.  
'Mio Dio, she's beautiful. Grazie, padre.' Mario whispered, gaze locking onto his beautiful wife and oldest friend as they approached him.  
'You will get a better look at her a little later.' Francis promised, slipping the mirror away again and stepping back.  
  
Guiding Emily forward, Bart led her to the rail where Mario was kneeling beside Giovanni and helped her down, determined that her wedding would be an elegant, graceful event. Giving him another graceful smile and daring to lean up and kiss his cheek, Emily settled and turned her attention to Mario, shifting her hand to lightly brush their knuckles together. Nothing but love in his eyes, Mario smiled softly and returned the gentle touch, all the waiting worth it now that his beautiful bride was beside him. Turning back to Francis, the lovers bowed their heads and listened to the opening prayer, their hearts flying free and the world waiting for their vows.  
  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
  
Shifting in his seat, Dante glanced around as his attention drifted away from the beautiful wedding to the walls around him. He couldn't help it, he was bored of the prayers and the formal sounding words of the Pope; he just couldn't sit still and look interested like everyone else. He was trying but this was dull and he really would have preferred to be outside helping with the horses like he'd been doing earlier in the day and most of yesterday.  
  
Jumping a little when someone tapped his shoulder, Dante turned a little and grinned faintly as Rufus leant forward in his seat, resting one large hand on his shoulder.  
'Had enough already?' Rufus asked, keeping his voice down to avoid disturbing anyone else.  
'Yeah, this is nice but I'm bored of it.' Dante nodded, turning a little more in his chair.  
'Go on, slip out the side and tell the guards you're gonna go make sure the horses are okay. You got your crest badge?' Rufus suggested, keeping his hand in place to stop Dante bolting.  
'Yeah, right here.' Dante grinned, patting his chest lightly. 'Just like Bart told me, I got it in clear sight so no one can question where I belong.'  
'Go on then, just be quiet and stay with the horses until someone comes to get you.' Rufus permitted, leaning back a little. 'Oh, and pay close attention to Snowflake. She wasn't quite right on the final approach this morning.'  
'I'll check her over.' Dante promised, easing to his feet and heading for the small side door.  
  
Leaning back in his chair, Rufus chuckled softly and leant over to tell Aloysius where Dante had gone. It wouldn't take long for word to reach Bart, sitting closer to the front and by the time it did, at least half the extended family would know where Dante had gone. Settling back comfortably, Rufus turned his attention back to the wedding and tried to follow it. It was tough to follow the ceremony since he was still trying to fully master Italian but he could get the gist of it.  
  
Slowly the happy couple were getting to their feet, turning to face each other as they clasped hands. There was a mutter in the congregation; no one seemed quite sure what was going on now. This was unlike any other highly formal wedding; normally the bride and groom stayed facing the officiant throughout. The Pope didn't seem to mind though; he had this little smile on his face as if he was encouraging the happy couple to break away from tradition.  
'Emilia, you light up my life; before I met you, my days were grey and murky, nondescript, but your love has changed everything. Every day is a superbly happy adventure since I fell in love with you: the rain is softer, the flowers lovelier and a child's laugh more joyous…all because of your love. Thank you for loving me and lighting up my life with yourself. I am humbled by your love and thankful to be able to return your love from a heart that is spilling over with joy. This is the happiest day of my life as I take you as my wife and commit myself to you for the rest of our lives.' Mario declared, his voice ringing out proud and strong.  
'Mario, I consider it an honour and a privilege to be the one you have chosen as your life's mate. I promise to be a true and faithful wife, to love you, respect you and be honest with you always. I promise to be supportive of your goals as you grow intellectually, emotionally and spiritually, I will be by your side cheering for you all the way. Never be afraid to confide in me…I promise to be a good listener and a safe confidant. You are always welcome into my innermost world, and I promise to share my goals and ideas with you. As we grow together throughout our marriage, there are no limitations on the possibilities of our relationship and I hope we never realise just how high our high can be. I believe in you, Mario, and I will be there for you always.' Emily replied, completely focused on Mario and the priceless words being spoken right now.  
  
Throwing tradition out the window as only they could, the newlyweds demonstrated their combined power in a brand new way. No one else would dare turn a traditional catholic nuptial mass around like this and put their own spin on it; this took serious gall and a lot of behind the scenes information. The very fact they could get away with it would only serve to keep people talking about the true strength of the Auditore family.  
'Before I knew you I only lived half an existence. Now I know I have only experienced a fraction of the joy that is destined for us.' Mario smiled, his gentle soul coming through at last.  
'If I shed tears today, it will not be because of any feelings of regret, fear, embarrassment, or awe. It will be for the sheer thrill and emotion of marrying the most wonderful man I have ever met.' Emily replied, a tear in her eyes but the brightest smile on her face.  
'I promise never to make demands on your time; I want every minute you spend with me to be given willingly.' Mario nodded, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek lightly.  
'A good marriage should be like a pot of good coffee. Strong, energizing, and guaranteed to keep you awake most of the night!' Emily smirked, earning a few scandalised sounds from the crowd.  
'I love you for your sincerity, loyalty, integrity, and the cute way your hair fluffs up in the morning.' Mario continued, drawing a lock of her hair forward over her shoulder.  
'May we always appreciate each other's virtues and forgive each other's vices. Let us promise today to help nurture the former and overcome the latter.' Emily offered, reaching out to trace the big scar on his face.  
'Even though you are mine and I am yours, we can both still look at other people - if only to measure them against perfection.' Mario suggested, not bothered if he looked weak in this perfect moment with his bride.  
'I promise to try and see things from your perspective - even if I don't like the view.' Emily swore, dropping her gaze for a moment.  
'Many people search their whole life and never find that special person. You are my special person and my life has only just begun.' Mario reassured, lifting her chin gently.  
'Today I make my pledge to my friend, confidant, partner and lover. All of whom I love passionately.' Emily smiled, bouncing right back from that moment of depression.  
'Whatever the future may bring, I promise I will treat your love as my most treasured possession until the day we must be parted.' Mario made these oaths easily, certain of his choice and the family it had given him.  
'When the world seems against us, I will be right here beside you, hand in hand and shoulder to shoulder.' Emily declared, clasping their right hands and squeezing firmly.  
'I promise to share the burden of your worries without being the cause of too many.' Mario chuckled, once again touching her cheek lovingly.  
'Thank you for being what you are to me, amore. I cherish our friendship and will love you today, tomorrow and forever.' Emily guaranteed, tracing her knuckles over his cheek lightly.  
'In letting me love you and loving me in return, you have shown me the deep joy of putting someone else first.' Mario choked for a second, emotions building in him as their dreams finally became reality.  
'I promise to praise your achievements, laugh at your jokes and keep you warm on cold nights.' Emily swore, wiping his cheek with the hem of her sleeve.  
'As our love grew stronger, I entrusted you with my hopes and dreams. Today the hopes have been realised and the dreams have come true.' Mario continued, swallowing quickly and keeping his focus on Emily.  
'I love you because you have influenced the way I feel without ever trying to influence the way I think.' Emily replied, letting her fingers trail over his right shoulder and down his arm.  
'I have chosen you, and you alone, to share my life. It is not a choice undertaken lightly, but it is a commitment deeply felt.' Mario responded, glancing towards their children sitting in the front row.  
'You are in my every waking thought and my sweetest dreams. I wake up with a smile every day simply because you are in my life.' Emily grinned, ignoring her own tears to pour everything out here for the world to see.  
'I'm not marrying you because you are perfect; I am marrying you to discover all of your little imperfections.' Mario answered, thumbing away her tears and tracing her facial scars.  
'You have helped me see the world anew. You have refreshed my outlook, diminished my cynicism, and restored my faith in human nature.' Emily sighed happily, pressing his hand to her cheek.  
'As the man in your life, I vow to be your hunter, gatherer, protector, lover, confidant and friend - just don't ask me my opinion on your new clothes.' Mario smirked, finally getting in a proper dig at his beloved.  
'Our relationship works so well because we always bring out the best in each other, leaving no room for weakness or doubt.' Emily agreed, going back to clutching his hands and looking deep into his eyes as they waited for the next step.  
  
Stepping forward, Giovanni held his right arm up, Auditore ring shining as he looked back along the length of the church and clicked his fingers. Everyone looked up at the sound of an eagle call and a flutter of wings as Cristina emerged from the darkness up high and swept down towards the bridal party. Flaring out her wings and extending her talons, she landed on Giovanni's arm and settled, dipping her head respectfully to the bridal couple. Bringing his eagle close to his chest, Giovanni stepped closer and held her steady as the Pope reached up to slip the ribbon from around her neck. Slipping the rings off neatly, he returned the ribbon to Cristina and gently touched her breast, blessing the majestic bird and thanking her for delivering the rings. Turning around and lightly stoking her back, Giovanni stretched his arm out again and held steady as she launched back into the air and soared high over the congregation.  
  
Chuckling softly at the whispers around him, Rufus shifted in his chair and adjusted his collar, not really surprised that none of their outsider guests seemed to know what was going on. Anyone outside the Order couldn't hope to understand just how symbolic the eagle was, it was more than just a powerful bird or a symbol of ancient power but Rufus wasn't going to spill the secret to these people, they had no reason to know.  
'This wedding band is a perfect circle of precious metal that symbolises a man's kingdom and his earthly possessions. As I place this ring on your finger, I entrust you with my kingdom and possessions. When you look at this ring in the years to come, may it remind you of my vows to you this day and may you always feel encircled by my love, just as this band encircles your finger.' Mario declared, slipping the shining band onto Emily's finger and covering her insignia tattoo.  
'With this ring, I wed you - not only for today, our wedding day, so all may see its golden glow; but for all our tomorrows, until death do us part. Wear it as a sign of my love and a notice to the world that you have chosen me to be your wife.' Emily returned, sliding on the heavier ring and lighting up the room with her loving smile.  
  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
  
Getting through the rest of the agreed upon mass, Emily and Mario once again stood and turned to face the congregation, relaxed and truly happy at last. From this moment on, no one could argue their union, no one could try and force some flake of a woman on Mario or an overly protective pig onto Emily; they had each other and that's what really mattered. Still clasping Emily's hand, Mario gave a signal and waited as their precious brood left their places and gathered around their parents. Cesare stepped forward with them, gently handing a sleeping Eva to Emily and made sure Basilio and Bianca were safe with their elder siblings before he moved away again.  
  
Coming out from behind the family, Francis offered one final blessing for the family and any future children that would come of this union before turning to the congregation and signalling Bart to come forward. Swallowing quickly, Bart stood and approached, leaning down to receive his whispered instructions. Nodding sharply, Bart straightened and turned to the congregation, not at all surprised that he'd been tapped to make the formal announcement.  
'It gives me great honour to formally present the newest Lord and Lady of Monteriggioni. Lord Mario Auditore XV, his wife Lady Emilia Auditore X and their children; Giovanni, Lorenzo, Luisa, Basilio, Bianca, Eva and Mercede. Long may they rule their ancient home.' Bartolomeo declared, resting his left hand on his sword and sinking to one knee respectfully.  
  
Moving from their places in the front rows and along the edges of the congregation, the rest of the Assassins that lived and worked with Mario and Emilia lined the wide aisle and knelt, bowing their heads respectfully to the newlyweds. Even the bridal party paid the appropriate respect, kneeling where they stood and offering their respect. Passing Eva to Mario, Emily crouched and gathered up Basilio and Bianca, holding her precious young twins close. This time Vanni and Renzo didn't bother moving back to lift Emily's train, instead they preceded their parents down the aisle and past all the stunned leaders and other invited guests, making their family point very clear.  
  
Circling the Grand Altar again, the joyful family continued down the nave and through the crowd of Assassins that had come to share this special day. Only highly ranked Assassins had been given a seat, it was standing room only at this end and they were packed in like sardines. As the family approached, these Assassins all placed their fists over their hearts and bowed, paying their respects to the ruling family passing among them. There was no time to speak with them all now but later, there would be plenty of time for all of them to offer personal words to the happy couple.  
  
Stepping out into the sunshine again, they were met by two rows of their brothers, each one holding his sword raised high to form an arch for the newlyweds, leading the towards the open topped carriage that would whisk them away to the first of two receptions. Passing through the sword arch, Emily and Mario handed their youngest children to the women waiting near the carriage in full formal robes then Mario turned and helped Emily up into the carriage, tucking her train behind her calves out of the way. Lifting his children up one at a time, he finally climbed up and settled beside his beloved wife, looking out across the cheering crowds.  
'You sleepy, Luisa?' Mario asked, watching his eldest girl rubbing at her eyes as the carriage pulled away from the basilica. She nodded and reached out to Mario, completely ignoring the crowd around them. Gathering her close, Mario settled her on his lap and stroked her hair, sharing a smile with his beloved wife as they waved to the crowds and soaked up the atmosphere around them. They'd gotten through the hardest part; the two receptions would be an easy task after all the formalities of their big wedding.  
  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
  
'Please welcome Lord and Lady Auditore, the new leaders of Monteriggioni.' Giovanni announced, striding into the grand ballroom where the second wedding reception was being held. The first one had been a strain, the formalities of being introduced to so many world leaders had certainly shown on his brother but Mario made it through without saying anything that could affect his place in the global government.  
  
Heads held high, Mario and Emily entered the grand ballroom, having changed into their formal Assassin robes to properly celebrate their wedding surrounded by friends and family. To accommodate the many layers everyone was wearing, the temperature had been dropped in the room so no one overheated. The few non-Assassins among them simply rugged up and accepted the minor discomfort, determined not to spoil the event.  
  
Both draped in the gold of their high rank, Emily had adjusted her dark blue more towards purple, getting as close to the Auditore purple as she could without forcing Mario to change his own colours. There was no mistaking it now, they were united against all who would try it with them and completely devoted to each other.  
'Now this is what I was waiting for. All the formalities are fine but now the party starts.' Emily chuckled, accepting a flute of real French champagne.  
'I've had about enough of these parties.' Mario sighed, accepting one of the flutes and turning his attention back to Emily.  
'This one is different. No more formalities, no more boring speeches and none of that fancy food. Trust me, you'll enjoy this party.' Emily coaxed, leading him over to one of the tables laden with various finger foods. 'Surely you can squeeze in a few more morsels of this.'  
'Well, this is certainly a nice change from the formal meal of earlier.' Mario nodded, looking over the table. 'Where do I even start?'  
  
Considering approaching to offer the newlyweds his personal congratulations, Ralph stopped short when they paused by the food and Emily picked up a piece of sushi from a chilled platter, offering it out to Mario with a smile. Their easy romance reminded him a lot of his younger years with Gena, totally devoted to each other and thrilled with just the company of each other. He could understand their loving looks and happy smiles, they truly were a perfect match and no one could deny that.  
'Congratulations, you two.' Ralph offered, approaching the happy couple as they continued to sample from the table.  
'Thanks Ralph. I'd make some comment about our wedding lasting as long as yours but we already know that's long past.' Emily replied, accepting another morsel from Mario's fingers. 'And before you ask, the formal reception sucked balle. Twelve courses and most of it was dainty little titbits of practically nothing.'  
'No need to remind me, I remember a couple of Presidential dinners with Gena.' Ralph laughed, sipping his beer and looking around for Gena. 'All flash and no substance.'  
'If I'd known it was going to be so little, I would have organised a most substantial feed for this reception.' Emily sighed, turning back to the crowd. 'I guess we should mingle, there are a lot more people here than I expected.'  
'Assassins from across the globe are here to give their best wishes to the newlyweds. We've already gathered up the presents many of these people got for you and sent them up to your suite.' Ralph nodded, looking over the crowd.  
  
Spotting the happy couple, Bartolomeo raised his glass and cleared his throat, chuckling softly as the eagles perched around the room called to get the crowd to quieten down, everyone checking to see if it was their particular bird calling.  
'I would like to propose a toast to Mario and Emilia. I have never been more sure of anything in my life than I am of your marriage. At the end of the ceremony, when you turned to face us and were introduced as Lord and Lady Auditore da Monteriggioni, you were a picture I'll never forget - such a perfect match. It's a good wife that makes a good marriage, and although I might be a bit prejudiced, Mario, you have married a good wife. Please lift your glasses with me as we drink a toast to Lord Mario and Lady Emilia Auditore da Monteriggioni. To a long and happy married life.' Bartolomeo offered as a spotlight landing on the newlyweds and they both flushed faintly.  
'Lord Mario and Lady Emilia Auditore da Monteriggioni.' the gathering echoed, one of the servers appearing beside the happy couple to offer them both fresh drinks.  
  
Taking up a glass of apple juice, thinking of her unborn daughter, Emily smiled as she took the microphone Bartolomeo was holding and turned back to Mario, a lone tear of joy on her cheek as she met his gaze and smiled softly.  
'Mario, I will always remember the first time I saw you, the first time you held my hand, the first time you brought me flowers, the first time you kissed me goodnight. All these memories and others too, are timeless treasures stored within my heart, to be relished and savoured at will. But of all the memories, none can compare with those made here today - the expression on your face when you first saw me in the basilica, the sound of your voice as you recited your vows, your touch, your kiss, your smile. I will remember them until the day I die. To my husband, Lord Mario Auditore da Monteriggioni. Thank you for the memories.' she grinned, choking a little on her emotions as she raised her glass to him. 'I would also like to offer a toast to my bridesmaids; Claudia, Rosa, Elizabetta, Veronique, Paola, Teodora and my maid of honour, Maria. Today would not have been quite so smooth without you. And of course, thank you Bartolomeo for your part in today and for being that solid rock that you've always been when I was feeling unsteady.'  
  
Needing a few moments to regain his composure after Emily's sweet words, Mario motioned for Giovanni to speak. Of course he knew that his beloved wife had a gift for words but her heartfelt toast had knocked him back a little. She really was his and nothing could tear them apart. Smiling softly, Emily returned to him after handing the microphone to Giovanni and slipped under his arm, snuggling into his side happily.  
'Mario, fratello mio, I never thought I would live to see the day that you found your perfect match. When you lost that spark of life after your injury, I worried that you would never find happiness again. I realise today that I need not have ever worried about you. I should have realised it before, but you really have found a gem in Emilia. She is your perfect match, able to balance out your strengths and weaknesses with her own. I have no doubt that you two will be very happy together for many years to come and will raise a beautiful family together. Though I have only known Emilia for a few years compared to the lifetime I have spent with Mario, I am so proud to call you my sister. I don't care if it is by blood or by marriage, you are family and we are glad to have you. I can only hope you're ready for the eccentricities of our family, Emilia. We don't do anything the normal way. Mario, I've never seen you happier than you are today, and it's all because of this wonderful woman by your side. Emilia, thank you for making my brother so happy. Please raise your glasses and join me in a toast to a lifetime of happiness for Mario and Emilia. Viva l'amore!'  
  
Realising now that he really should have gotten in first, before his wife and brother could reveal his softer side to the crowd that had come from all corners of the world to share in this occasion, Mario took the microphone and looked at Emily, still amazed that this wonderful woman was his. All that he had endured, everything he had faced, it all paled in comparison to the love he felt for Emilia and their children.  
'Giovanni, fratellino mio, you will never have to worry about me again. Between Emilia and you, I can't possibly put a foot wrong without someone getting in with an elbow. Bartolomeo, you have been a strong figure in Emilia's life for many years and I have no doubt you will continue to be a precious friend to her. You have my word that I will never cause her pain, I will always be at her side and cherish her above all others. I would like to propose a toast to my wife. From this moment forward I will share my life with you as your husband, and my love for you will never change except to become deeper still as each day passes. To my wife, Lady Emilia Auditore da Monteriggioni.' he smiled, glad that both hands were full so no one would notice them shaking. 'I would also like to take this moment to thank my best man and brother for his help over the last few days. I doubt I would have made it to the altar without him. Thanks also to my groomsmen, Ezio, Antonio, Malik, Kadar, Gilberto and Shane. I must also thank my nephew Petruccio for his part in today, Cristina performed admirably and that's all thanks to him.'  
  
Handing the microphone back to Bartolomeo, Mario took Emilia's hand lightly and guided her onto the dance floor. Nodding to Giovanni, Mario turned and gently held Emilia to him as their song started to play. Slow and stately, the perfect example of regal elegance, they started to dance together, somehow fitting formal steps to an old pop song that they both loved so much. 

_When winter comes in summer_  
_When there's no more forever_  
_That's when I'll stop loving you_  
_That's when I'll stop loving you_  
  
_I'm sure you've heard these words before_  
_And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more_  
_You're afraid it all might end_  
_And a broken heart is scared of breaking again_  
  
_But you've gotta believe me_  
_I'll never leave you_  
_You won't ever cry_  
_Long as I am there_  
_And I will always be there_  
_You will never be without love_

Even though Emilia stood head and shoulders taller than Mario, despite the thicker heels on his boots, in this moment they were equals in front of everyone that mattered to them. They would forever stand together, united against any who would tear them apart and as they turned around the floor, everyone who saw knew that this was a romance that would last until the end of time.  
  
Breaking apart as their song finished, Emilia turned and caught Giovanni's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor as Mario guided Maria out to join him and spun her gracefully across the floor. Taking the cue, their dearest friends joined them on the floor, taking turns to dance the night away with the happy couple but always making sure the newly weds danced at least every third dance together. No one wanted to tarnish this night by trying to steal Mario or Emilia away for too long.  
  
Dancing away the night with ease, the happy couple eventually said their goodbye's sometimes after midnight and left their guests to continue the celebrations. Their children had already been whisked up to a second suite, Ezio and Claudia watching over them so their parents could have one night of peace before getting back to work. Sadly there was no time for a proper honeymoon; they still had a city to care for and a family to raise.


End file.
